


Birthdays

by Lunah_Peixvey



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Abusive Parents, M/M, Panic Attacks, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, REALLY bad parenting, Taakitz are Angus's gay fathers and they love him so Much, bad childhood, the beginning is happy but I do a hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunah_Peixvey/pseuds/Lunah_Peixvey
Summary: Taako bakes Angus a cake for his 12th birthday, but things don't go as planned





	Birthdays

Birthdays, Taako had never celebrated one. There was never time, never family there to celebrate. It was only him and Lup and caravan owners that only cared that they could transmute food and cook. Or it was him alone (always so fucking alone), and he had Sazed. He had Sazed but by that point he had forgotten his own birthday (it was on a month solely belonging to the 2-sunned planet that he was born on, no translation in this new one), and passed it off as an uncaring attitude. 

But that was…a long time ago. Years and decades and centuries that didn’t matter at all. And it’s time for Taako to be a better parent than those aunts and uncles and owners. 

He rapped his hand on Angus’s door, “C’mon and wake up, boychik!” Taako let a bit of warmth enter into his voice as he pushed the door open, “It’s your birthday and your favorite elf made you a cake!”

Angus shifted up in bed, rubbing at his eyes as a yawn stops him a few seconds for replying, “W-what’s that, sir?” His hands (small, human and fumbling) searched for his glasses on his bed stand.

“You heard him, kiddo.” Kravitz grinned and joined him, wrapping an arm around his husband’s waist and kissed his temple, “We made you a cake.”

A tut of his tongue and Taako lightly flicked him in the side of the face, “Oh no, babe, you’re not claiming credit for a Taako original. I was the one who has been up for four hours making this cake from scratch, so you’re not allowed to say shit, Krav. You woke up ten minutes ago and magicked yourself to look presentable for the kid.” Taako readjusted his hold on the cake as he strode his was to Angus’s bedside, “But it’s your birthday and I knew I couldn’t let you go without having birthday cake.”

Angus’s face was the perfect example of confusion, “Well, yes sir, I know it’s my birthday. But...why are you giving me a cake?”

“Have you never had...a birthday party before?” Taako’s ears started to descend, a slightly worried frown causing creases in his forehead.

“My...parents didn’t believe in birthday parties. After all, why celebrate becoming one year closer to the day you die. It’s not really something to celebrate, right sir?”

Taako, for once, is at a loss for words, and he paused for a few seconds. Trying to figure out exactly how to conquer this topic.

His husband saved him, and he reached out to ruffle Angus’s hair, “Let’s not think about it like that. I’ve been alive...heh, I’ve been alive a long time kiddo, and I’ve seen a lot of people die.”

“Nice job, babe. Face him with his own mortality.” Taako’s words were slightly hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

“I’m getting to the inspiring part, love.” Kravitz turned his attention back onto their son, “I’ve seen a lot of people die, and a lot of people try to not die because they’ve been living their lives waiting for death. So let’s not think of birthdays as mourning another year gone, let’s think of a birthday as celebrating another year survived.” He smiled, dropping his hand to link with Taako’s, “You should value the years you have, every month, day, and year should be valued.” A soft curve of his lips and he kissed Taako’s cheek.

He mimed disgust and pushed on his chest, “Gross, babe not in front of the kiddo. It’s his birthday, he should have his cake and eat it.” A soft smile and a flick of his hand that summoned up a set up for him to slide the cake onto.

Angus looked at the cake (at least a foot in diameter), and then looked at his fathers, “This is…all for me?”

“All for you bubbeluh.” Taako grinned and wrapped his arm around Angus’s neck, “We’re your new dads now, so you can forget about your shitty old parents. Besides, they can’t hold a candle to Taako from TV.” He splayed his fingers and sparks of magic came off of his fingertips.

Angus paused for a second, before twisting and wrapping his arms around Taako’s body in a tight hug. “Thanks, dad.” He froze up in Taako’s arm, memories of calling his father dad and the all too common thiwp of a belt and he could feel his breathing quickened. “Shit, I mean!-” He pushed away from Taako, eyes widen as he threw his arms up like he expected a hit.

There was audible silence, as Angus’s small body shivered and Kravitz and Taako looked at each other. 

“Boychik?” Taako’s voice was soft, and it still made Angus flinch, “Ango...I’m not going to hit you because you cursed...or called me dad. I’m not going to hit you, dead straight, bub.” His fingers combed through Angus’s hair in a desperate effort to calm him down. “I don’t...I don’t know what happened with your old parents, but I have a feeling that your Auntie and Uncle might want to pay them a visit.” Even as Taako kept his voice soft to calm Angus, he still allowed a bit of steel to enter his voice.

“NO!” Angus flinched, this time towards Taako, tiny hands forming fists that clenched in Taako’s mint green silk blouse, “No, sir, that isn’t necessary. You shouldn’t bother them, my parents are very important people, and they don’t enjoy people interrupting anything important.” More memories flashed behind his eyelids.

He was five, and drew a picture of his family in crayon on the wall. He was proud of his creation (two tall figures holding hands and his own shorter stick figure self in front of a big house) and ran to show his mother. Angus remembers yanking on his mother’s skirt and pointing towards his work of art. He also remembers the thwip of his father’s belt and his scrubbed red fingers as he had to clean up his own childish mistake.

He is five, and he snuck into Father’s closet and made a mess of his neatly pressed suits. Angus remembers how red his father’s face got as he bellowed (at the time Angus thought the house was shaking) about how childish it was to make a mess of things. He also remembers the thwip (now very familiar) and the sore red lashes on his back.

He was six, and scared of a thunderstorm and he tried to come into his parent’s room for comfort. He was six, and he misjudged the room and stumbled into a formal meeting in his stupid, childish footie pajamas. Angus remembers his father glowering down at him and lecturing him in front of his adult friends. He also remembers the tears of hot shame that rolled down his chubby childish cheeks, and then the slap upside the head for crying.

He was six, and afraid to go to preschool. Angus remembers clinging to his mother’s leg and sobbing (childish and snotty) as he childishly blubbered about not wanting to leave. He remembers the scratch of his mother’s polished nails as she yanked his arms from around her leg. He also remembers the clipped tone of her voice hissing out about appearances and being a big boy now.

He was seven, and skinned his knee. Angus remembers his mother slapping him and telling him to not get blood on her clean floors. Remembers the nanny (Reina) bandaging his knee, and kissing the bandaid (she was more his mother than Ma’am ever was). After she was fired, he had to figure out how to bandage his own cuts and scrapes (they were never as clean as hers).

He was seven, and he called Ma’am Mom and Sir Dad on accident. He remembers their disappointed faces as they forced him into a highchair (he hadn’t sat in one of those since he was 5) and told him that if he was going to act like a child, he would be treated like one. Angus remembers doing lines of “I must refer to ma’am as such. I must refer to sir as such.” over and over until they were satisfied.

He was eight, and he tracked mud in the house. Angus remembers his mother pointing at his muddy footprints. He also remembers her telling him that only children play in the dirt and mud and that he was a McDonald and he had a reputation to uphold. Her telling him that he had to clean up his mess and stop playing outside like a child. He was a McDonald and he had to be better than the rabble.

He was eight, and he wanted to go to a friend’s house. Angus remembers his father shaking his head over the morning newspaper, telling him that he shouldn’t be hanging out with children. His cries of “But, sir, I am a child” went ignored. His mother supplied him with textbooks and told him to study for his next test.

He was nine, and got a bad grade (not a bad grade, a B-). Angus remembers the sound of the deadbolt on the pantry as his parents lectured him on the importance of getting perfect grades. How hunger sharpens the mind and he should spend this dinnerless night studying. It wasn’t odd, he had been sent to bed without dinner many times (dinner party, they ate without him, he came home late) and so he snuck a few bars from his stash in a hollowed out book and ate something. 

He was nine, and he wanted the new Caleb Cleveland book. Instead he was given a textbook and told that his citywide exam was coming up and he should be focused on excelling instead of childish fantasy books.

He was ten, but he was also nine, eight, seven, six, and five. He was sent away (they called him a disappointment) and went to go live his grandfather (older than his father, but kinder in the way a child is. Childish childish childish childish). He was ten, but nine months older, and he was on a train ride. 

He is 12 now, and far away from the cold and drafty manor home (if he really thought about it, it was no place to raise a child). He is 12 now and he lives with Taako Taaco and Kravitz (he never gave Angus a last name for him). He is 12 now, and he remembers being ten, nine, eight, seven, six, and five. He is 12 now and Taako is shaking his shoulder.


End file.
